Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…
by Iroko
Summary: Sirius et Harry ayant survécu à la chute de Voldemort, ils s'installent ensemble pour expérimenter enfin une vraie vie de famille.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : amour

Couple : Sirius x Harry

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Mine de rien ça fait presque un an que je suis dans une période Harry Potter. Livres, fanfics, films, fanart, je saute sur tout ^^. Dans cette fic je considère que Sirius n'est pas tombé à travers le voile, il est sorti vivant de la bataille du ministère (un peu amoché quand même, il était pas au salon de thé ^^). Pour le reste c'est pas très différent du livre à part qu'on s'arrête avant l'épilogue et qu'entre Harry et Ginny ce n'était qu'une amourette qu'Harry n'a pas eu envie de reprendre en la retrouvant après sa chasse aux Horcruxes.

Note :_ murmures_ et_ « pensées »_

**Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…**

**Chapitre 1**

Enfin la guerre était terminée. Harry avait réussi ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui (tout ça à cause d'une horrible prophétie qui avait gâchée une bonne partie de sa vie). Après avoir survécut aux journalistes et à ses camarades, et surtout avoir eu son comptant de sommeil, le jeune héros put enfin réorganiser sa vie comme il l'entendait. Ou presque. Entraîné par Hermione, lui et Ron avaient finalement décidés de faire leur septième année, même s'ils n'y retrouveraient pas tous leurs amis (et qu'il devrait y supporter une Ginny qui n'avait pas vraiment renoncé à lui). Eut été ses états de service, Harry aurait sans problèmes pu devenir le plus jeune Auror, sans même avoir ses ASPIC. Mais après des mois de bataille et la perte de plusieurs amis très chers, Harry ressentait le besoin de souffler. Il était tellement éreinté qu'il avait même l'impression de ne plus trouver attirant le métier d'Auror. Même devenir assistant de potion avec Rogue (s'il avait encore été en vie) lui semblait plus attrayant. Et surtout plus calme et sans danger. Une année de plus à Poudlard, sans les magouilles de Voldemort à contrer, devrait le remettre assez d'aplomb pour qu'il recommence à faire le casse-cou sur son balai et se plaigne de vive voix de leur montagne de devoirs, au lieu de ressembler à un cadavre ambulant à peine capable d'ânonner un simple « lumos » quand il allait aux toilettes la nuit.

Un événement parvint tout de même à le tirer de sa léthargie. Son parrain Sirius Black avait été innocenté. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait passer l'été et les prochaines vacances scolaires avec lui, dans une maison bien à eux. Harry allait enfin connaître une vraie vie de famille, comme celle à laquelle il goûtait au terrier. Mais là ce ne serait plus la famille de Ron qui l'accueillerait comme un fils, mais sa propre famille à lui ! Son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père, quelqu'un qu'il considérait dans son cœur comme un deuxième père. La seule famille d'adoption qu'il lui restait après la mort de Dumbledore et Remus. La perte de Remus avait été très dure pour Harry et Sirius. S'il n'avait pas trouvé l'amour avec Tonks, Harry était persuadé qu'il serait venu vivre avec eux. Heureusement la recherche d'une maison les avait aidés à sortir de leur déprime. Sirius était même retombé en enfance, sortant des blagues toutes les cinq minutes, taquinant les représentants immobiliers sans que ceux-ci arrivent à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Harry devait se retenir de rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Au final ils avaient trouvé une petite maison à la campagne. 3 chambres, 1 salle de bain, 1 cuisine-salle à manger-salon, 1 garage, et surtout un grand grenier, assez propre une fois nettoyé, qui pourrait servir de dortoir quand Harry voudrait inviter beaucoup d'amis. Le jardin était plutôt grand et entièrement bordé de grands sapins, ce qui était idéal pour jouer au Quidditch sans se faire voir par les moldus.

Tous leurs amis leur donnèrent un coup de main pour s'installer, sous les directives contestées mais autoritaires de Madame Weasley. Quand ils s'écroulèrent pour dîner le dimanche soir, la maison était briquée de fond en comble, aérée, fleurie (même si de l'avis de certains, ils n'arriveraient pas à garder les fleurs en vie longtemps), les placards étaient remplies de courses et des photos de tout le monde s'agitaient sur tous les murs de la maison. La soirée fut encore très animée avant que la plupart des « invités » rentrent chez eux, pour pouvoir partir à l'heure au travail le lendemain. Ron et Hermione restaient quelques jours, histoire de pouvoir se câliner en paix loin de leurs parents. Ils avaient installés leurs affaires dans la chambre d'ami qui possédait un lit double. En fait les trois chambres possédaient un lit double. Après être restés des années dans une petite cellule pour l'un, dans un placard pour l'autre, ils avaient bien le droit de s'octroyer un grand espace confortable pour dormir, avait déclaré Sirius. Et Harry se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès de s'endormir complètement étalé en travers pour le faire rire quand Harry venait le réveiller.

Les jours suivant parurent très paisibles comparés à l'effervescence de l'emménagement. Ils prenaient leur repas confortablement installés autour de la table (et non pas serrés comme des yeux de poisson fumeur dans un bocal), leur conversation entrecoupée de nombreux fous rires (Sirius semblait se prendre pour un clown ces derniers temps), et occupaient leurs journées à diverses occupations plus ou moins calmes. Ron et Hermione prenaient souvent du temps pour roucouler dans un coin. Harry et Sirius en profitaient pour se raconter leurs enfances, avides de tout connaître l'un de l'autre. Harry chérissait toutes les informations qu'il pouvait obtenir sur ses parents, Sirius et Remus. Et Sirius sentait son cœur se réchauffer à chaque fois qu'il voyait briller les yeux d'Harry ou qu'il le faisait rire en racontant les blagues des maraudeurs.

Les souvenirs étaient aussi partagés quand ils étaient tous les quatre. Ils jouèrent à des jeux de société, autant moldus que sorciers, se réunirent le soir au coin du feu et sortirent quelquefois dehors quand le ciel leur paraissait assez bleu et le soleil pas trop chaud. Harry et Sirius s'affrontèrent au Quidditch, essayant de se piquer le souaffle et d'empêcher l'autre de marquer tandis que Ron gardait les buts. Hermione les encourageait, tout en lisant quelque grimoire obscur qui servirait pour sa dernière année ou juste pour sa culture générale (qui était déjà trop étendue aux goûts d'Harry et Ron pour qu'elle ne soit pas imbattable au Trivial Poursuit version Sorcier). C'étaient les meilleures vacances qu'Harry ait jamais eues.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : amour

Couple : Sirius x Harry

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Une suite aussi rapidement, miracle ! Le chapitre d'après ne devrait pas tarder non plus mais après c'est incertain. Tout dépend de si j'arrive à trouver du temps (et à me décrocher des fics des autres). Ce chapitre est plutôt adorable et innocent. Profitez-en ça va pas durer (surtout le innocent ^^).

Note :_ murmures_ et_ « pensées »_

**Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…**

**Chapitre 2**

Le jour du départ de Ron et d'Hermione arriva. Après un dernier dîner et un dernier tour des bagages pour être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié, ils se dirent au revoir.

- On se retrouve à la rentrée Harry. Bonne fin de vacances.

- Vous aussi.

- N'oublie pas d'acheter tes nouveaux manuels avant le dernier jour. J'ai hâte de les lire.

- … « _Sacrée Hermione. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'étudier pendant les grandes vacances. Déjà qu'on risque de bûcher dur toute l'année à cause des ASPIC._ »

- _Finalement je me demande si c'est pas mieux qu'elle aille finir ses vacances chez ses parents. Si y'a bien un côté d'Hermione que je n'aime que moyennement c'est bien celui-là._

Harry et Ron pouffèrent sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Hermione et de Sirius. Encore quelques accolades et recommandations, et Ron et Hermione prirent la poudre de cheminette en direction du Terrier. Harry et Sirius se retrouvèrent seuls pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Harry se secoua pour faire disparaître la sensation de léthargie, et fit trois pas pour se coller à son parrain et poser sa tête contre son épaule (il n'était pas encore assez grand pour la poser dessus).

- Fatigué ?

- Je sais pas. Juste…

Sirius le laissa chercher ses mots, le couvant d'un regard plus bienveillant qu'interrogateur.

- J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment un enfant maintenant. Enfin de pouvoir l'être. Chez les Dursley j'étais l'équivalent moldu d'un elfe de maison. À Poudlard un élève. Au terrier le meilleur ami de Ron. Au QG le survivant. Mais là c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus de pression, plus de tourbillon pour m'entraîner, j'ai juste une envie d'être là, sans rien faire…

- Tu as envie de te faire dorloter ?

Harry rougit à la formulation. Sirius sourit et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu sais que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour t'élever.

- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute ! Tu…

- Je sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je serais ravi de te border le soir, de te faire des gros câlins, de te raconter des histoires, de te faire des bons petits plats… enfin d'essayer, question cuisine je suis loin d'égaler tes compétences.

Harry rigola doucement. Il se bouina contre Sirius, ronronnant presque sous la chaleur et le sentiment de sécurité qui se dégageait de cette étreinte.

- _Je suis sûr que tu ferais un excellent papa._

Sirius sourit, heureux et fier que la seule personne ayant un lien avec son passé lui reconnaisse une telle importance. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, ne manquant pas le murmure appréciateur d'Harry.

- _Allez fiston, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Si tu te laves bien les dents je te raconterais une histoire des Maraudeurs._

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Pas le rire d'adolescent qui récompensait les blagues que racontait Sirius non, un rire léger, pur, innocent, le même qu'il faisait à un an à Sirius quand celui-ci lui chatouillait le menton. Sirius sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion et il fit sauter les jambes d'Harry autour de sa taille, le tenant dans ses bras comme un petit enfant alors qu'il partait vers la salle de bain. Harry sourit contre son cou, fermant les yeux en appréciant la sensation de balancement qu'amenait la marche de son porteur. Il n'avait jamais connu ça et maintenant il pouvait dire que ça lui avait manqué. Son enfance était loin derrière lui mais Sirius pouvait lui en faire rattraper quelques morceaux.

Les jours suivants Harry se laissa aller, oubliant pour la première fois toute notion de responsabilité. Il suivait toutes ses envies, courant à travers toute la maison ou faisant des siestes n'importe où, réclamant de nombreux câlins, jouant avec Sirius et la nourriture, faisant le clown sur son balai... Sirius comblait tous ses désirs avec un plaisir évident, le maternant plus ou moins, sans le surprotéger mais soignant la moindre égratignure avec des mots tendres – et un sort quand même – comme s'il était un petit bébé.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : amour

Couple : Sirius x Harry

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Les prémices du désir. Toujours réfléchir avant de mettre en œuvre une blague. Mais c'est peut-être un peu trop demander pour un Maraudeur ^^.

Note :_ murmures_ et_ « pensées »_

**Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…**

**Chapitre 3**

- Au fait, tu veux que je t'aide à te laver mon bébé ?

Harry rougit furieusement alors que Sirius le regardait avec son sourire de Maraudeur réjouit par la mise en oeuvre d'une bonne blague.

- Je suis assez grand pour ça, « papa » !

À la suite de quoi il lui balança une serviette au visage. Non mais ! Et la pudeur de son filleul adoré ? Bon c'était toujours moins pire que quand Mimi Geignarde essayait de le reluquer dans la salle de bain des préfets en quatrième année. Après tout, là c'était un homme, en plus son parrain. C'était pas pire que dans les douches après le Quidditch. De l'autre côté de la porte, à présent refermée, Sirius essayait de faire disparaître les petits picotements qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Harry s'était tourné vers lui, entièrement nu, pour lui balancer la serviette. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas penser que, filleul ou pas, Harry était un jeune homme très charismatique et qu'il était donc tout à fait à même de lui inspirer du désir. Même si Sirius l'aimait comme un fils, il ne le connaissait vraiment que depuis 5 ans et l'avait vu très épisodiquement. Après 13 ans d'Azkaban et 5 ans de guerre, soit 18 ans d'abstinence forcée, ce n'était pas étonnant que ses hormones se réveillent alors qu'il pouvait enfin se détendre. Et du haut de ses 18 ans, Harry avait plus une figure d'homme que de gamin. Sans compter le reste.

Pendant que Sirius s'enfonçait dans les méandres de son esprit, Harry inonda la moitié de la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte avec précaution au cas où Sirius serait encore là, histoire de récupérer sa serviette. Tout à ses pensées Sirius s'était cependant éloigné, rejoignant instinctivement sa chambre pour décortiquer ses instincts pervers en toute intimité. Harry fut bientôt sec et habillé. Gagnant le salon il pris un livre dans la bibliothèque et oublia rapidement le bref instant qui avait vu sa pudeur outragée. Dans sa chambre, Sirius finit par se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un égarement exceptionnel, et qu'il suffisait qu'il évite de laisser ses pensées s'égarer s'il venait à nouveau à surprendre son filleul en tenue d'adam. Quand la rentrée des classes le privera d'Harry, il en profitera pour aller lier quelques relations charnelles. Rien de bien sérieux ni qui se ramène à la maison, à moins de tomber amoureux (très improbable mais sait-on jamais). Pour l'instant sa vie tournait autour d'Harry et il ne pensait pas que ça change un jour. Même le grand amour ne pourrait l'empêcher de prendre soin d'Harry. Et il ne retournerait plus à Azkaban.

Sirius soupira. Il ferait mieux de ne pas y repenser. Mais 13 années n'était pas rien et tout dans sa vie lui semblait désormais lié à son emprisonnement. C'était parce qu'il était là-bas qu'Harry avait passé son enfance tel un elfe de maison. Une autre sorte de prison. Sirius avait l'impression que la vie d'Harry avait en partie été le miroir de sa détention. Tous les deux étaient encore plutôt maigres de malnutrition. Même si Harry avait profité de Poudlard pour se nourrir à sa faim pendant une bonne partie de l'année, la recherche des Horcruxes s'était faite au dépend de l'équilibre alimentaire. Harry avait souffert de maltraitance psychologique de la part de son oncle et de sa tante, tandis que Sirius gardait difficilement sa raison sous l'emprise des Détraqueurs. Tous deux orphelins et obligés moralement de participer à la guerre au premier plan, ils n'avaient pu obtenir une vie de famille normale qu'après la chute définitive de Voldemort.

Complètement déprimé par ses sombres pensées, Sirius se secoua et gagna le salon. Observer son filleul plongé dans un livre lui mit du baume au cœur. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils se soient maintenant trouvés et qu'ils puissent être heureux en sachant qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Sirius sourit et alla rejoindre Harry, s'étendant sur le canapé en glissant sa tête entre les genoux d'Harry et le livre. Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de sourire tendrement à son tour. D'une main il commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Sirius tandis que l'autre se raffermissait sur son bouquin. Sirius ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Après tout il avait bien le droit d'être lui aussi réconforté de temps en temps.

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : amour

Couple : Sirius x Harry

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Les hormones se réveillent. Actuellement la fic est prévue en 11 chapitres. Les chapitres 6 et 10 sont entièrement écrits, ainsi que la fin du 11. Merlin seul sait quand j'écrirais les autres.

Note :_ murmures_ et_ « pensées »_

**Enfin une vraie famille ! Enfin…**

**Chapitre 4**

Le mois d'août vit s'abattre une très grande canicule. C'est à cette occasion qu'Harry et Sirius s'aperçurent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas de sorts pour rafraîchir l'air de la maison. Harry se dépêcha d'envoyer une lettre à Hermione, mais la réponse tardait et les deux hommes passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à somnoler, en short et torse nu. Harry se surprit plusieurs fois à détailler la fine musculature qui remplaçait peu à peu les côtes saillantes de Sirius.

Un matin qu'Harry – s'étant levé en premier il avait préparé le déjeuner – s'apprêtait à réveiller son parrain, il découvrit un Sirius qui n'avait pas enfilé de caleçon après sa douche rafraîchissante du soir. Il avait d'ailleurs aussi négligé de ranger sa serviette, celle-ci traînant au pied du lit avec les draps, mais Harry n'y fit guère attention. Il était un peu gêné de surprendre son parrain dans une « tenue » aussi intime, mais la curiosité le poussa à aller voir de plus près à quoi **ça** ressemblait chez un adulte ayant depuis longtemps terminé sa croissance. Aussi silencieux qu'une souris, il se déplaça jusqu'au lit et détailla l'objet de sa curiosité. Par rapport à la sienne celle de Sirius avait une bonne longueur de plus et sans doute un doigt d'épaisseur également. Harry suivi du regard la ligne sinueuse que formait une veine apparente tout le long de la hampe. C'était le même organe que le sien, et en même temps il en était aussi différent qu'un homme peut l'être d'un autre. Il se demandait ce que ça donnait au toucher.

À peine cette idée lui était-elle venue qu'Harry se releva prestement, manquant de trébucher, complètement stupéfait par la hardiesse de ses propres pensées. Il se dépêcha de quitter la chambre, cachant ses joues rouges d'une main tandis que l'autre refermait en tremblant l'accès de cette vision interdite. Une bonne douche froide fut nécessaire à calmer le tourbillon de ses émotions et faire disparaître l'écarlate de ses joues. Après quoi il alla frapper à la porte de Sirius, criant joyeusement que le petit-déjeuner était servi. Sirius ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la gêne qui restait dans ses yeux et Harry se détendit progressivement. Après tout c'était bien normal à son âge de se poser ce genre de question. Même si son principal intérêt était d'avoir une vie de famille avec Sirius, les baisers échangés avec Ginny avaient été plutôt agréables. Mais partir à la recherche du grand amour ou acquérir des compétences en matière de sexe ne faisaient pas parti de ses objectifs actuels. Harry laissa donc de côté ce genre de préoccupation. Cependant son inconscient ne semblait pas de son avis et ne tarda pas à se manifester.

Du temps de sa dernière année à Poudlard, Harry avait expérimenté quelques érections matinales, et s'était même masturbé quelquefois. Il avait trouvé cela agréable mais la guerre et les plans de Voldemort et Dumbledore occupaient son esprit, et ces plaisants intermèdes avaient complètement disparus lors de son année en cavale, tout comme l'attirance qu'il avait connu pour Ginny. Raison pour laquelle il ne désirait pas reprendre son histoire avec elle, jugeant qu'elle méritait – et qu'il voulait – mieux qu'un simple désir charnel. C'est vrai qu'il l'aimait bien mais au final pas plus que ses autres amis. La fin de la guerre l'avait laissé épuisé et sa libido avait continué son coma jusque là. Mais le spectacle qu'il avait surpris sembla donner le signal du réveil.

Ce ne fut tout d'abord que le retour des érections matinales. Harry redécouvrit le plaisir de s'en donner – avec un bon sort de silence, au moins une chose apprise pour la guerre et utile dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais au fil des jours Harry se rendit compte que ses rêves devaient être quelques peu coquins vu qu'il se réveillait de temps en temps sur le point de jouir. Parfois il réussissait à retenir quelques impressions fugaces de ses rêves. Rien de très concret, juste des images de caresses entre des corps anonymes – des mains qui caressaient un torse et le membre qui y était attaché, le reste restant dans le brouillard – accompagné de gémissements de plaisir. Pour un peu il pouvait supposer qu'il rêvait juste qu'il se masturbait. Ou que quelqu'un le masturbait ce qui était un peu plus excitant à imaginer quand il se laissait aller sous la douche. Là où commença à se poser des questions, c'est le jour où il se réveilla d'un rêve où des mains et une bouche prenaient soin d'un pénis qui ressemblait énormément à celui de Sirius.

A SUIVRE


End file.
